Een onverwachte wending
by IMAGINN
Summary: Een onverwachte wending van de reis Gaat over een correspondente die voor haar werk naar parijs moet. Ze overnachten in een hotel. Maar dan word John midden in de nacht aangevallen..
1. Hoofdstuk 1

**Nathalie is een correspondente voor een nieuwsomroep. Samen met haar team (John, (de cameraman), Thomas (de Geluidsman) en Lillan (zij regelt de vluchten en de boekingen van de hotels.) gaan ze naar Parijs om daar een item te maken over de burgeroorlog die in de hoofdstad van Frankrijk gaande is. **

Vlak voor het slapen gaan hoorde ik vanuit de kamer naast mij een weerzinwekkend gegil. Ik verstijfde. Gespannen luisterde ik of er nog meer geluid kwam. Toen dat niet zo was besloot ik te gaan kijken of alles in orde was. Om niemand wakker te maken, sloop ik voorzichtig over de gang. De deur gaf krakend mee. Binnen in het appartement was het donker. Met mijn handen gleed ik over de muur om een lichtknopje te vinden. Ik schrok me wezenloos. Voor me stond een jonge man, in het zwart gekleed. Ook zijn haren waren zwart, bijna net zo zwart als zijn kleding. Zijn intens blauwe ogen staarden mij indringend aan.

'Hallo, jongedame,' fluisterde hij, nauwelijks hoorbaar. Zijn lippen krulden zich tot een glimlach.

'Bent u van het hotel? Is alle goed met John? Ik hoorde net een gil en ik wist niet wat ik moest doen… Maar ik besloot toch om even te gaan kijken, voor alle zekerheid.' Ik keek hem fronsend aan.

Hij zweeg.

'Mag ik er langs, dan kan ik..' ongeduldig maakte ik aanstalten om hem te passeren, maar hij hield me tegen.

'Maakt u zich maar geen zorgen. Het enige wat deze meneer nodig heeft is rust. Hij is zeer vermoeid geraakt door de reis hier naar toe –zo heeft hij mij verteld- en heeft momenteel ook niet de behoefte om andere mensen te spreken of te zien.'

Ze kende John nauwelijks, maar wat ze wel kon van John was dat hij dan, maar dan ook nooit vermoeid was na een reis. Hier klopte iets niet.

'Ik hoorde duidelijk een gil en ik wil graag weten wat hier aan de hand is.'

'U heeft geen enkel gegil gehoord.' Zijn pupillen werden klein en zijn mondhoeken waren plots vertrokken tot een lijnrechte streep.

Ik knipperde met mijn ogen. Verbaasd keek ik om mij heen. Een koel briesje wind streek langs mijn wangen, vanaf de open deur achter mij.

'John? John? Ben je daar?'

Geen antwoord. Voorzichtig sloop ik verder de hotelkamer in, naar waar het bed behoorde staan, standaard, zoals in alle hotelkamers. Ik deinsde achteruit.

John staarde mij met angstige, opengesperde ogen aan. En in het doffe licht van de lamp die op het nachtkastje stond, zag hij er nog angstaanjagender eruit. Bloedsporen waren besmeurd over zijn hele gezicht, in het licht donkerrood gekleurd.

'Nathalie? Oh Nathalie, ik dacht net even.. Het was zo eng, zo afgrijselijk. Ik werd ineens aangevallen… door een woest beest, zo leek het wel. ' Hij rilde.

Ik stond daar maar. Het duurde even voordat ik in actie kon komen. 'John, wat moet ik doen? Moet ik hulp halen?'

'NEE! Nee, nee..ze mogen het niet weten.. Niet weten..' Panisch begon hij naar lucht te happen.

'Wacht even. Ik ben zo terug.' Haastig snelde ik me naar het kleine keukentje wat door een deur bereikbaar was naar de woonkamer van het appartement, tegen de muur die het bed en de woonkamer van elkaar scheidde. Snel opende ik alle keukenkastjes, pakte uit een daarvan een theedoek en maakte deze nat onder de kraan. Voordat ik het vertrek weer binnenstapte, sprak ik:

'John, ik ben het, Nathalie.'

Hij zuchtte diep, en was blijkbaar opgelucht. Terwijl ik zijn gezicht nat depte, begon hij op fluistertoon:

'Wil je deze nacht alsjeblieft bij mij blijven? Wil je dat doen voor mij? Dan kun je mij waarschuwen zodat…' Ik stopte met deppen.

'Nou..' antwoordde ik aarzelend.

'IK WIL NIET DOOD!'

Ik liet de theedoek van schrik vallen.

'O god, John, rustig, je maakt iedereen wakker!'

Snel knielde ik naast zijn bed neer en aaide hem over zijn arm, wat hevig schokte. Hij huilde.

'Sst. Ik blijf bij je. Rustig nu maar.' Voorzichtig stond ik op om naar de kledingkast te lopen die tegen de muur stond. Snel trok ik een van de witte badjassen aan. Haastig liep ik naar de andere zijkant van het bed: op een ouderwetse stoel nam ik ongemakkelijk plaats.

Nog hevig geschokt zag ik dat John mij aan keek. Ik knikte. Hij leunde naar voren om de lamp uit te doen.

Het werd aarde donker: de enige verlichting kwam van buiten, van de maan die een baan van licht doorliet tussen twee slordig gesloten gordijnen. Terwijl ik voor mij uitstaarde stokte mijn adem. Achter het baan van licht zag ik in een flits een wazige beweging.

Mijn vingers boorden zich in het hout van de stoel. De schim stapte behoedzaam op mijn af, blauwe ogen boorden zich in de mijne. Op een paar centimeter afstand stond hij voor mij, stil en op mij neer kijkend. Op geheimzinnige fluistertoon sprak hij tot mij, terwijl zijn ogen de mijne maar niet los wilde laten.


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

**Hoofdstuk 2 – De tweede nacht**

Het een op het andere moment vlogen mijn ogen als vanzelf open, en overzag ik alles in een soort van flashback. Beelden van herinneringen. Beelden die mij onbekend waren.

Ik hapte met een lange teug naar adem. Niet eens zo snel was ik bij of felle pijnsteken teisterden mijn hoofd als doornen.

Verkneukeld rolde ik me om in bed, en trok het kussen onder mijn hoofd vandaan. Ik legde deze er boven op. Hoe hard ik ook aan de punten van het kussensloop trok, door de druk ervan verdween de pijn niet. Integendeel, het leek alleen maar erger te worden. Het benauwde gevoel binnen in mij zette me er toe om mijzelf weer om te draaien.

Nauwelijks had ik me weer op mijn rug geworpen of er dansten rare vormen voor mijn dichte oogleden.

De vormen begonnen steeds sneller te draaien, ik hield het niet uit.

Met mijn vingertoppen trachtte ik mijn hoofdhuid te masseren, dat had geen enkele invloed. Ik huilde en schreeuwde, trok hard aan mijn haar. Alles om deze tergende pijn te doen verdwijnen! Niemand die kwam, uur in uur uit. Ik verging. Mijn handen vergrepen zich aan mijn wangen, knepen en krabden erin. De bonkende pijn werd om het uur vaster, dwingender. Ik wist, wanneer er nu niks veranderde aan deze situatie, ik langzaam, in een uiterst pijnlijke proces naar het zwarte gat werd gezogen.

Mijn ogen knepen samen, wachtend op nog een aanval van deze doornen. Mijn spieren spanden zich samen in alle opwachting van ellende. Die bleef uit. Mijn lichaam en geest hadden nieuwe energie verkregen en leken in een verkwikkend bad te drijven. Ik zuchtte vol opluchting en opende mijn ogen.

Ik draaide mijn hoofd en zag dat aan de overzijde, tegen over de bank waarop ik lag, nog een rode bank stond, en waar een man zat. Geheel gekleed in het zwart. Hij nam mij nauwlettend met zijn volle, blauwe ogen in zich op, en knikte keurend. Langzaam stond hij op, en bewoog zich voort totdat hij stil stond voor de bank waarop ik lag.

Terwijl hij zich naar mij toeboog, pakte hij een voorwerp over van zijn ene hand naar de andere. In een beweging pakte hij mijn achter hoofd en drukte deze naar achteren, stevig verankerd tegen het kussen.

Vanuit mijn positie kon ik niet duidelijk zien wat hij tegen mijn mond zette. Slijmerig dik sap sijpelde mijn mond binnen. Ik onderging dit vol onuitgesproken walging. De metaalachtige smaak die het sap mij liet proeven deed mij kokhalzen. Met beide handen greep ik naar zijn onderarm, die mijn hoofd op zijn plaats hield. Uit alle macht drukte ik deze van mij af, als een uiterst, zinloos verzet. Het leek hem geen greintje te deren. Zijn ogen vormden zich om tot spleetjes en zijn mondhoeken trokken omhoog in een spottende glimlach.

Het een op het andere moment was het voorwerp verdwenen. De man had nu zijn hand vrij en wreef met een zachte beweging over mijn keel. Door deze handeling was het onmogelijk om niet te slikken. Langzaam gleed het sap mijn keel binnen.

Zodra ik doorslikte, steeg er een verkramping op in mijn kaken. Een felle, stekende pijn.

Instinctief grepen mijn handen naar mijn keel. Na de verlossing van alle stekende pijnen , verlangde ik nu dat het vlammende gedeelte in mijn keel nooit was begonnen. Mijn slikbewegingen waren krampachtig. De laaiende vlammen, vol ontzet binnengedrongen, en hopelijk, doofden ze met een sisser. Dat gebeurde niet. Benauwdheid keek ik om me heen. Mijn ogen bleven hangen bij de oplossing.

Snel drukte ik me overeind en griste de half leeg gedronken bloedzak uit de man zijn hand. Ik zette het tuitje tot mijn mond en dronk in alle heerlijkheid, verlangen. Mijn handen knelden zich om het verkreukend stukje plastic. Al gauw zoog ik lucht naar binnen.

''Meer,'' grauwde ik, toen ik besefte dat de bloed zak leeg was en de laaiende vlammen opnieuw mijn keel verstikten.

* * *

Ik zat aan een luxueuze tafel, aan verticale weer zijden een stoel. Op het tafelblad van marmer lagen twee zilveren borden, bestek en wijnglazen. Dat alles werd verlicht door twee kaarsen, gestoken in antieke kandelaren.

Het was een ruim, maar toch een knus vertrek, met vele warme herfsttinten. De rode gordijnen gaven een inkijkje in de donkere, maar een helder verlichte nacht.

Hij zei dat ik moest wachten, geduld moesten hebben, want hij was diegene die ons eten zou reserveren. Ik kreeg geen kans om mijn dringende vragen te stellen.

Mijn oren spitsten zich. De deurklink ging langzaam naar beneden en het krakende geluid die daardoor volgde, werd achtergrond geluid toen ik een aantal voetstappen hoorde.

Een paar voetstappen waren een verlichte tred: zelfverzekerd.

De ander waren tegenstribbelend, luidruchtig, maar vreemd genoeg werden ze op hun plaats gehouden.

Mijn ogen kregen het uiteindelijk ook te zien, want de deur werd wagenwijd opgedrukt, met enorme kracht.

Er kwamen twee mannen binnen zetten, en in nog geen seconde was alles besloten.

De achterste man hield de man voor zich in een houdgreep. De voorste man leek mij erg angstig en verward, en stribbelde hevig tegen. Ook dat leek de man in het zwart geen enkele moeite te kosten.

De man werd ruw in een stoel aan de andere kant van de tafel gezet. Nu zag ik de man duidelijk en helder.

Beschaamd wende ik mijn ogen af. Het was niemand minder dan John. Ik had op zijn minst wat emotie verwacht van mijn kant, maar vreemd genoeg bleef die reactie uit. Ik hoorde hem schreeuwen, eenmaal hij mijn gezicht herkende. Een vaag geluid, die mijn onzichtbare muur niet bereiken kon. Ik sloot me er helemaal voor af.

De man in het zwart keek John een seconde of wat aan, afkeurend, en zei tenslotte tegen mij:

''Wees niet bang. Ren hier vooral niet bij weg. Je zult het nodig hebben.''

Damon griste een blinkend mes van tafel en sneed in een soepele beweging een wond in John's arm. Het gekrijs wat hierop volgde ging door merg en been. Vol pijnlijk ellende keek John mijn minachtend aan. Onbewust had ik altijd geweten dat hij mij niet mocht. Toch bleef ik het telkens ontkennen.

Met een broedende, afwachtende blik drukte de man de opengesneden arm naar voren, zodat ik haast de ledemaat kon aanraken.

Ik draaide me weg voor mijn bevreemde reactie. Er begon een verlangen in mij te groeien. Een heerlijk verlangen om het bloed te drinken wat langzaam van zijn arm droop. Dit hemelse verlangen, een verlangen naar een beloning, zette me er instinctief toe om de arm uit de man zijn handen te grissen en de wond tot mijn mond te zetten. Gulzig dronk ik het op, en langzaam werden de laaiende vlammen minder.

Toen ik besefte wat had gedaan, drukte ik het leeggezogen lijk vol ontzet van me af.

Ik walgde. Wat was ik geworden? Mijn vingers verkrampen zich om het tafel laken. Mijn huid verkreukelende en verstrakte zich rond mijn ogen. Ik hief mijn hoofd, mijn hand griste naar mijn keel, die weer was begonnen met branden.

Ik voelde me zo verward, zo anders. Alle emoties die ik voelde, de boventoon werd gevoerd door angst, woede en verdriet, verbrijzelden me. Het was te veel. Beschermend hield ik mijn handen voor mijn ogen.

Fluisterend vroeg ik, en ik wist zeker dat hij mij kon horen: ''Hoe kom ik zo?''

Hij maakte duidelijk helder: ''Genoeg vragen voor vandaag. Hier heb je je ring, doe die om.''

Waarop Damon mij een duur uitziende ring aangaf. Een zilveren ring met als hoogtepunt een rondje gevuld met een paars smaragd omlijst met zilveren versieringen.

Ik gehoorzaamde en schoof de ring om mijn rechterwijsvinger.


End file.
